


Lights, Camera, Action!

by TheyCanHaveTheSex



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bikinis, Bubble Bath, Developing Relationship, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filming, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Lemon, Lust, Making Love, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCanHaveTheSex/pseuds/TheyCanHaveTheSex
Summary: Shego discovers she can't control herself while helping Drakken film his brainwashing shampoo commercial.Lemon/smut/explicit, all that jazz.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken & Shego (Kim Possible), Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Kudos: 10





	Lights, Camera, Action!

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _Personal Disclaimer: If you clicked on this, you manually clicked to accept fanfics rated M for Mature, OR you read my profile which clearly states the content of my stories. By doing that, you acknowledge you know there is explicit sexual content. This includes sex acts in a variety of forms, circumstances, emotions, etc. If you don't like the content, it is your own fault, and be more careful with what you click on._  
>  **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **  
> _A missing scene from the filming of Drakken's shampoo commercials in "Rappin' Drakken." This is probably my favorite Drakgo smut I have written._  
>  **

* * *

##  ** _Lights, Camera, Action!_ **

Shego was dumbstruck.

She backed away from the camera equipment she had been getting into focus for the next video shoot for the commercial segment, staring at Drakken as he descended the staircase in the lair. He was pulling off his blue bathrobe and was clad in nothing but purple swim trunks with a pattern of…yellow ducks? And flip-flops on his feet.

Shego found herself transfixed by his broad, bare chest, his well-muscled arms and legs that had a little extra padding, the small paunch of his stomach that again didn't conceal the strength of his abs beneath...and the confident way in which he was approaching her.

Her heart beat into her throat.

"Everything ready, Shego?" Drakken asked as he tossed his robe at her. She barely caught it in her distraction, her gaze falling to the curve of his rear end as he stepped into the shower set that had been built to film his shampoo commercial.

"...Y-Yes," she said after a moment, her voice coming out shrill. Drakken didn't notice.

"All right, just give me a moment to get wet—"

Shego felt a flush of heat somewhere she shouldn't.

"—And I'll tell you when to start rolling."

Shego tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she dropped the warm bathrobe at her feet, the scent of leather, dates, chocolate, and sage that emanated from the garment doing nothing to help her current state. Neither was his residual warmth on her hands from the robe. She focused the camera again and stared through it at Drakken.

Somehow, in the nearly four years she had worked for him, she had rarely seen him wear anything except his lab coat, a suit, and occasionally his pajamas and bathrobe. There had been the technological malfunction a few weeks back that had put him in that absurd costume on _Evil Eye for the Bad Guy_ , but at the time she had viewed him as almost part of the ridiculous ensemble, like a caricature that barely resembled himself.

Drakken in swim trunks...was another story.

Had he always been that well-muscled and she had just been unaware, due to his attire? She thought of all of the times his strength had come into play during capers...and she realized that yes, in fact, he _was_ strong... His tendency to prefer she fight anyone they came up against had just made the fact slip to the back of her knowledge.

"Okay, Shego! Action!" Drakken shouted.

She swallowed again and pushed record, staring through the lens as the shower water beat over Drakken as he smiled contently and scrubbed the purple suds of the brainwashing shampoo look-alike into his hair, the bubbles sliding down his wet raven locks of hair and onto his shoulders, then down his chest...

She watched the suds collect at the waistband of his trunks and felt her heart beat harder.

"Hey...Dr. D.," she called, her voice a bit unsteady. She watched his smile falter as he looked straight at her through the lens, and she bit her lip. "How about you...uh...pull the trunks down a little lower. Get a full-body shot to appeal to the more...uh...lascivious crowd."

_'Lascivious?'_

She mentally berated herself for even bringing it up as she watched Drakken's confused blinking, which turned pained as soap suds slipped down his face and into one eye.

"This is about selling shampoo, Shego, the focus should be on how incredibly clean and luxurious my hair looks."

Shego's gaze fell to the waist of his trunks again, and she muttered, "You've got other hair..."

"What was that, Shego?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "Okay this is good," she continued, shutting off the recording. "Are we done for the day?"

Drakken turned off the shower and picked up a towel and began drying himself off. Shego grabbed hold of the camera stand as she began to feel weak in her knees.

"No, after I blow dry my hair we can do the bathtub scene."

"B-Bathtub...scene?"

"Yes. That one will be for your more lascivious crowd, as you called them. But the shampoo must still be front and center."

Drakken continued rambling about his vision for the commercial as he donned his robe and wandered away up the stairs toward his bedroom. Shego blinked after him until she heard the slide of his door opening and closing, and then she ran silently on her toes for her own room.

Once inside she raced into the restroom, stripped out of her clothes, and sat on the toilet. She stared at her shower in front of her and considered... The shower jets could soothe the ache in her loins. But what about the visions in her mind of her boss's confident grin and broad, blue chest?

"Rrgh!" she growled at herself as she used toilet paper to clean up the slick evidence of her arousal and then donned only her robe before returning to her bedroom to pace.

She had _never_ thought about Drakken like that before. Never! Yes, he was cute and he could make her laugh at times. But sexual attraction? There must have been something wrong with her hormones.

A knock at her door startled her, and she backed away as she cinched her robe tighter and Drakken's muffled voice sounded from the hallway.

"Shego? Are you in there? We're not done filming!"

"I'll be right down!" she called back, still moving away from the door. She was afraid Drakken would see her in her frenzied state and realize what was in her mind.

_'What would be wrong with that?'_

The new thought sent her mind racing even further. It was one thing to fantasize in the shower. It was another entirely to act on such thoughts.

She continued her pacing as she realized the thoughts weren't going away, that she needed the toilet paper again, and that Drakken was waiting for her back on the set the henchmen had built...in a bathtub.

She suddenly remembered something, and a new fantasy leapt to her mind—one that if she wanted to take a try at making into a reality, she could easily play off as something to help his plans. She strode to her closet and flung the doors open.

* * *

"Shego!?"

Drakken had been standing next to the bathtub on the set, clad in the damp swim trunks and tapping his foot, until he saw Shego descending the stairs. Her bathrobe was open, revealing the black bikini she never wore except on the private beach she owned where she knew there were no unwanted watching eyes.

"What?" she said, hoping it came out natural.

"What...why... Are you going on vacation?" he asked, his voice a mixture of frantic and furious.

"No. I just changed my mind is all."

"Changed...your mind?"

"Remember you said you wanted to film me too, to show the shampoo on longer hair? After we do your bathtub scene you can film me."

Drakken's posture relaxed and his ire subsided.

"Oh."

Shego's heart was pounding as she stepped past him and began adjusting the camera.

"So how's this one work, Dr. D.?"

Drakken was blinking at her, though not ogling her, she noticed with disappointment, and then he stepped into the bathtub and sat down. His hair was fluffy around his shoulders from being blown dry, and she focused the camera in on that before moving the lens down his arm to where his hand was adjusting several shampoo bottles on the edge of the claw-foot tub.

"How do they look?"

 _'Magnificent,'_ Shego thought, looking at his biceps as she zoomed out. She watched in confusion as Drakken began wetting his hair.

"If you were just gonna get it wet again, why did you blow-dry it?" she asked.

"To get the full first-sudsing effect, Shego! Don't you know the suds are different when you've already shampooed once?"

Shego did know that, but rolled her eyes, refusing to acknowledge the fact. The entire plan was ridiculous, let alone the commercial he insisted on filming. Except...if she was so entranced by him, maybe viewers would be too.

"Are you even listening? How do the bottles look!"

Shego refocused the lens for the real shot at the sound of his voice. "Fine, Dr. D." The camera caught the entire bathtub, as part of the aesthetic Drakken had hoped to create. Shego pushed record.

Drakken ducked his whole head beneath the water of the bubble bath and tossed his hair back as he came up. With a lens flare it may actually look good, but Shego didn't know how to do that. She watched him lather his hair, the same contented smile on his face, and then he ducked his head beneath the water again to rinse.

When he came up the second time, the suds slipped down his neck, back, and shoulders, and Shego watched him run his hands up his arms until his fingers reached his hair. He poured more of the purple shampoo into his palm and began massaging it into his scalp again.

Shego let her robe hit the floor. She stepped around from behind the camera and approached the bathtub. She couldn't take it anymore.

Drakken looked up with a start, giving her a once-over as she now only wore the black bikini, an annoyed and confused look coming to his eyes.

"Shego," he whined, "what are you—"

"I'm sorry, Dr. D.," Shego said, stepping into the tub.

Drakken slid away from her until his back was pressed into the white porcelain of the tub, his eyes wide and his teeth clenched as he stared in confused fright, drawing his knees up to his chest. Shego ignored all of this, swiftly putting her arms around his neck and meeting his lips with hers in a warm kiss.

He tried to say her name, but the press of her lips muffled his confused and frustrated cry. She was unrelenting, her knees coming to rest on either side of his hips. She leaned her chest against his folded knees and hoped her body would do some of the work for her as she moved her lips against his frozen ones again and again.

She wove her fingers up into his wet, sudsy hair and pressed them into his scalp, changing the angle of her head as she did so. He tried to speak again at the brief loss of contact, but she used the opportunity to slip her tongue between his lips. His own retreated at the unfamiliar contact, but undeterred she only intensified her pursuits. She slowly ran her tongue along the edge of his front teeth as her lips massaged his, and she pressed her breasts hard into his knees, rubbing them up and down slightly to try to get his attention.

Suddenly his hands were on her shoulders, forcing her back. Alarms rang through her mind, and fear that he would reject her entirely as their lips parted. But when she saw his dark, wide eyes, behind the panic and confusion was desire. It calmed her racing nerves and she sat back in the warm tub waters, smirking knowingly. Gradually, the fear in his eyes melted into a smile of joy, and then his gaze dropped and his eyes widened.

Shego followed his gaze and noted that in her anxious attempts to turn him on, one cup of her black bikini top had been pushed aside just enough and was revealing a soft, green nipple. Her smirk grew as she reached up and undid the tie around her neck and slowly and sensually pulled the thin straps from her shoulders, letting the dampened garment fall in a slow, silent flutter to land inside out on her middle, her eyes never leaving his.

Drakken's eyes grew wider and wider as he stared at her bare breasts. A low chuckle emanated from Shego's chest and his eyes slowly rose to meet hers. And then...fire, in the dark depths. A devilish smirk that sent her heart racing more than the sight of his attractive form graced his lips, and his knees slid down in the tub to bid her welcome to him. She hissed as his toes brushed against the insides of her thighs before she crawled toward him, the hard porcelain hurting her knees. But she forgot it quickly as she settled atop his thighs, he scooting forward to allow them closer together, and then their arms were around each other, chests pressed tightly together as their lips met in a frenzy.

The sound of water sloshing against the sides of the porcelain tub broke through the sounds of their heated breaths and the press and pull of their lips as they sought to claim each other through their fevered kissing. Finally, after several minutes, she was breathless and rested her head on his shoulder. But it only lasted a moment as he began suckling at her neck, and she tossed her head back with a moan, more of her already-dampened hair slipping beneath the lukewarm sudsy waters.

His wet hands held her back as she gripped the sides of the tub for support, her hips gyrating against him as he began nipping at her breasts. Her back arched further and her head sank closer to the waters.

"I thought..." Drakken said into her skin between nibbles, "that you weren't...interested."

Shego's answer was a moan, and a moment later she felt Drakken's deft fingers untying the knot at the back of her bikini top. She lifted her head and watched the garment begin to sink in the waters, but Drakken grabbed it and tossed it out of the tub.

"You changed my mind," she said breathlessly as he shifted to sit on his knees. He pulled her toward him, and once she was upright his hands were on her hips and lifting her.

"Sit up here," he said when she gave him a questioning look.

More water splashed out of the tub as she carefully balanced on the narrow edge of the far side, water and soap suds running off her green legs. Then Drakken deftly undid the ties at the sides of her bikini bottoms. A new flush of heat ran through her as he pulled the garment down, and she lifted her rear up just enough for him to pull it away. She braced herself against the side of the tub, balancing precariously as he pulled her knees apart and craned his neck down low. Her legs shook with excitement as his pink tongue connected first with her navel, and then began sliding down.

"Onh... Oh, Drakken!" she gasped when he began teasing her in just the right spot. It took all her self control to maintain balance on the edge of the tub as he began licking her slowly from bottom to top, always pausing to give special attention to her most sensitive area, before returning and repeating the cycle.

She cried out in pained pleasure as repeatedly he brought her so near the brink of ecstasy and then would stop just as she began to double over, holding her up so she wouldn't fall...and then beginning again when she had recovered.

Shego spent the minutes with her eyes closed, struggling to stay upright through the waves of pleasure and gasping his name and praising his perfect attentions. But then her eyes opened and focused on something sticking up out of the bubbly water between Drakken's legs, a much darker and richer blue than she had imagined.

Despite herself, a chuckle escaped her lips, causing Drakken to pull back from his skilled efforts and look at her in confusion. He rubbed his neck, which she knew must have hurt at that angle as he tried to discern the reason for her laughter.

"Sorry," she gasped, pointing down to where his erection had emerged from the waters.

Drakken scowled, and she realized he had misinterpreted her laughter.

"No, no!" she said through her laughter, nearly losing her balance again. "I'm just surprised that—"

She nearly choked on her words as Drakken slowly stood up in the tub, revealing the full length of his erection. Shego's eyes went wide and she nearly fell back off the edge of the tub as another rush of heat went through her like when he had first walked down the stairs in his purple swim trunks with the yellow ducks. She wondered when he had removed the trunks and how she had missed it, but that thought vanished as her eyes traveled up his legs where the sudsy water was running down into the tub, past his crotch to where his hands were on his hips, and up to where his broad chest heaved and all the way to his face where an upset frown was fixed on his face.

He looked so...powerful, in every way. But the desire that caused her cheeks to flush was held slightly at bay by the sudden fear that he would want oral sex in return. He was...too big, and it frightened her.

Something in her eyes must have communicated her fear, because his gaze softened and a look of hurt and question came over his features.

"It was just...funny...the way it was poking out of the pink bubbles," she said in quiet explanation. She looked at his dark blue arousal, right at her eye level and she reached forward and ran a finger over the length, pushing the tip down slightly so that it bobbed up and down when she pulled her hand back.

Drakken reached down and grabbed her under the arms, lifting her to stand in front of him and then holding her close. Another rush of desire ran through her as she felt the press of his hard length against her stomach, and the strength of his arms surrounding her as he kissed her. She melted into his touch, clinging to him as the air chilled her damp skin, and she longed to either fall back to the waters with him or else be swept off her feet and taken to his massive bed that she could finally admit to having fantasies about.

When Drakken's lips slowly pulled away she whimpered and captured his lower lip between hers, never wanting the touch to end.

"I thought..." Drakken said breathlessly, "you weren't interested. You've never shown..."

His words trailed off, and her eyes fluttered open to look into his confused ones. She finally shrugged as she tightened her grip around his neck.

"I was just lying to myself," she said, realizing that every fantasy she had denied and argued herself out of was exactly the truth in her heart. She wanted him. And she thought that maybe, she always had.

He seemed to accept her words, and her heart beat hard in her chest as he pulled her down to the tub again. The waters were shallow, most having splashed out or slowly drained, and he was able to lean back in the tub so that his hips were nearly flat.

Shego stared nervously at his erection, but her body was screaming to be filled by him. She got back on her knees in the hard porcelain tub and positioned herself above him. When she reached down and gently held his length to guide him in, he let out a long hiss at the touch of her hands. A gentle smile found its way to her face as she put just the tip of him inside, and began stroking him up and down, reaching all the way to his soft scrotum which she gently massaged.

He gasped and stared at her in shock, his knuckles turning almost white as he gripped the sides of the tub. She turned her hips slightly, teasing them both painfully as she continued her hand's attentions, and the astonished and slightly anxious look in his eyes gradually returned to joy as she stared at him, her gentle smile never wavering.

He mouthed her name, but no sound came out as he reached for her and his fingers began lightly massaging one breast. Her chest heaved with her breath, desperate for him as she was, but she could see the powerful effect she was having on him—not to mention feel, as his already large erection beneath her hand seemed to swell further at her every touch.

Whether it was fear or desire that motivated her she wasn't sure, but finally she let go and slowly sank down over him. Something between a groan and a cry escaped her as she closed her eyes to the white heat and the slight pain that quickly gave way to pleasure. She felt his hands on her shoulders, slowly pulling her forward, and she gladly braced herself on his chest as he began a slow rhythm.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at the determined set of his jaw as he focused on their joint pleasure. She just stared in fascination for minutes at his laser focus, the same as when he was deep into a plan for world domination or working on a new invention. Nothing could sway him from his purpose, and in that moment...

His eyes found hers and the glittering hardness gave way to adoration.

...His purpose was her.

She lifted a trembling hand to stroke his jaw, and he slowly stopped the rhythm.

"Turn over," he said with a grunt.

"What?" she said nervously.

"Turn over."

She lifted off of him and carefully turned and sat on the soft part of his waist above his crotch, slowly laying her back down against his chest. He reached down and found his way inside her again, and she cried out in shock as suddenly, in this new position, he went deeper. It was a wonderful fire, meeting a need she hadn't fully understood, and as he thrust slowly in and out of her with his arms surrounding her and kneading her breasts, she let her head fall back against his shoulder, her cheek pressing against damp hair that may have been either of theirs.

"Drakken..." she gasped desperately, "oh, Drakken!"

Other words rang through her mind that she didn't dare let free. Words of praise and adoration, and three in particular that kept wanting to find their way to her tongue. But she had enough control left to hold them back, and instead her bright eyes simply looked at his chiseled face as she dreamed of one day being able to say them... But not until she knew how he truly felt.

_'I love you, Drakken.'_

She let her words fade to whimpers and cries as he brought her pleasure with every skilled move of his hips. She stared at his face and began dreaming of a future that she'd scarcely allowed presence in her mind, knowing there would never be anyone to complete the fantasy with her. But now, maybe...

The sloshing of the cool water in the tub around them met her ears and brought her back to the present. She kissed his jaw, and he turned to her with happiness in his eyes. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, and she rested in the contentment of him as the soft press of lips continued through his strong and steady rhythm. Her hips were starting to ache, and her knees would be bruised she was sure from the repeated occasional bumping against the walls of the tub. But it was worth it.

Drakken must have been tiring, because his hands left her breasts suddenly, her nipples hardening in the chill of the air as he gently pushed on her shoulders.

"Sit up," he said in a low, breathless grunt.

She did so, her eyes pinching shut at the feel of him sunk fully within her. It was amazing.

"I think we should take this upstairs," he said breathlessly.

His words confirmed her concerns over him tiring. The tub was far from ideal, but thought of parting from him for even an instant was painful. She carefully spun around so she was facing him.

"Turn the water on," she said, noting the tremor in her own voice.

"What?"

"Turn the water on. And sit up."

She regretfully lifted herself off of him as he turned the knobs to set the tap running at a comfortable temperature. He pushed himself back so he was more upright, and she reached over and turned the hot water knob to add just a little more heat.

"What are you...oh," Drakken said as she sank down on him again. But this time she lifted her legs up so the backs of her thighs rested on his chest and her knees over his shoulders, bracing herself up with her hands on the bottom of the tub on either side of his legs. She began pushing herself back and forth, and after a moment he joined in her new sensual rhythm. The heat of the fresh water swirling over their most sensitive areas only aided in their pleasure, and before long they were moving with an animal passion, their voices sounding only in incoherent cries. Their eyes met, and Shego grinned confidently as she swiveled her hips and pushed down at the same time he thrust up.

"Shego..." he groaned, staring into her eyes.

"Dr. Drakken," she answered with a smirk.

It could have lasted forever, she was sure, but something about the look in his eyes when she said his name changed, and the next moment his arms were around her, pulling her closer as he took control.

Shego couldn't tell if the cries of pleasure were hers or his as she finally reached the peak, writhing and twisting in his grasp even as the thrusts continued. And then suddenly, she was lifted up. She was placed on her feet, her shaking legs barely holding her until one was lifted up to be hooked around his waist. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes as she rested against his chest, holding tight as his powerful thrusting continued. She felt a second mount of pleasure coming and it erupted over her in searing waves as Drakken grunted his own release, his fingers digging hard into her rear as he pressed deeply into her over and over again.

Shego gently kissed his chest as his frame shuddered, only holding him tighter as she trembled and relished in the new sensations.

"Drakken..." she murmured, her lips brushing his chest again. She wanted to rest in everything that was him, until suddenly she felt him stiffen.

"Shego..." he said fearfully, and she looked up at him to see his face turned away. "Is that recording?"

Shego followed his gaze to the camera pointed at the bathtub, the red light on the front answering the question.

"So... No bathtub in the commercial," she said after a moment.

Drakken shook his head soberly.

"But...we can still continue this upstairs," she said hopefully.

Drakken grinned down at her, and she let out a surprised laugh as he scooped her up in his arms and carefully stepped out of the bath. And after quickly hitting stop on the camera he ran for the stairs, water dripping on the stone floor behind them all the way.


End file.
